


Le Melin

by Falcner95



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Person, Going to Hell, M/M, Sex, Thorin just needs his hobbit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Bilbo's cold, so Thorin does a little warming up.





	Le Melin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – And this is what happens when you watch the Hobbit over and over and over again for a full day. You see small things that weren't there the first time and you read more into them. It was funny; when I told my mother I had another couple from the LOTR series she got it right away. Hope to read some reviews.
> 
> DO NOT OWN. Wish I did but sadly Tolkien got there first.

I tried so hard NOT to fall in love with him. But he slowly wore down my walls and I found myself finding reasons to be by him more and more. He never seemed to mind it. When Balin spoke of Azog he sat through it and I could feel him look towards me every so often, in wonder and I shifted slightly under the scrutiny. When it ended he asked what happened to the pale orc. I growled out a response and went back to my sleeping area.

All through the journey he was a constant pain and seemed to be in all sorts of trouble at all times. He got taken by trolls and we had to save him and he ended up saving us instead. My admiration grew until the point where I finally admitted to being wrong and embraced him as one of the company.

The sun set after the eagles had brought us to the craggy mountaintop and I went in search of our burglar. I found him sitting behind a rock that jutted upward. Wrapped in blankets and his traveling cloak he was shaking. It was cold on the top of the outcropping but I never realized it would be this cold for the little Hobbit we had with us.

"Master Baggins, what is the matter?" I inquired of him, sitting next to him.

"Doesn't It s-seem a b-bit c-cold up h-here?" His teeth chattered away as he spoke making him stutter.

"It is a bit cold up here," I conceded, "but I don't really feel it."

"Lucky y-y-you." He sneezed and huddled further into the blankets as if trying to meld with them and become one.

"Here," I said shrugging out of my warm wooly vest and draping over his shoulders. His shaking stopped and I smiled, glad he was going to be okay.

He looked at me with a smile. "Aren't you cold now?"

Shaking my head I moved my arm by accident and hissed as it flared with pain. The Warg hadn't broken the bone but he had done a fair amount of damage to the arm itself and the underlying tissue and muscles there. So it pained me whenever I moved it too fast.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to get Gandalf again?" Bilbo asked, jumping up to kneel by my side.

"No," I growled out shaking his hand off and stood, walking a few feet away, but staying behind the rock, hoping he would follow. He did and I was happy.

He barely came up to my head and as I looked down I realized he was still wrapped in my coat. He looked up and blushed at my staring.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked running a hand over his chin and cheeks as if to get rid of something there.

"No, but there could be." I reached down and took his jaw into my hand and marveled at how small it seemed between my fingers. Turning his face towards mine I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips before straightening up.

The small Halfling beside me nearly fell and would have had I not caught him. Setting him gently on the ground I kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaking him he opened his eyes and looked at me. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"I love you Master Baggins, and that was what that was for, to show you I did." I hoped he got it because it barely made sense to me but I didn't know how else to put it.

"Since when?" he sat up and looked at me, his brown eyes expressive.

Running my fingers through his tousled brown curly hair I answered, "Since you dared speak back to me when we first met."

"I told myself that you couldn't love me and that I couldn't be falling in love with you but I found it wasn't true."

"When did you find out that you loved me in return?" My fingers ran over his chin again and down his neck to my coat he still draped over himself.

"When I thought you dead on the crag," he answered, turning his head sideways and letting me run my fingers up and down his neck.

He shook as I did and I furrowed my brow. "Are you cold, still?"

A shake of his head answered me. Taking one of my hands into his he led it to his mouth to kiss and nip then let my vest drop, trailing my hand down his chest until it reached his leg. Letting go of it he trailed his hand back up and wrapped my black and silver streaked hair in his fingers and pulled me down for a kiss. Slow, lingering, and blood burning it had me losing control of what little control I did have. Taking possession of his mouth I dominated the kiss and laid him back onto the rocky ground, the only covering between him and it, the vest that he had dropped beforehand. Pulling back to breathe I stared at him. He looked at me with half lidded eyes and a smile twisted his lips upward. "Doing okay?"

"Yes, M'fine." He pulled me down again and I went willingly, covering him with my body and keeping the chill away from him. My hand slipped between his legs and he gasped before biting his lips and closing his eyes.

"Open them, I want to see you."

He did as told. Brown eyes glazed with pleasure bored into my dark ones and I smirked, hand moving harder now. Low whimpers reached my ears and I grinned wider, pleased with myself. Forgoing the hand now, I aligned our crotches and rubbed against him. Shivering with what I hoped was pleasure and not cold he now arched upward meeting my every thrust, brown boring into black.

Like this we came, a strangled half scream from him and his whispered name in my voice. Lying behind the jutted rock we caught our breath and fell asleep curled into each other's body and warmth.


End file.
